


Summer Daze

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy has made her very own butterfly garden grow kit. Carol and Therese enjoy their summer outdoors.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Summer Daze

Therese knelt next to the cylinder-shaped bug net with Rindy peering inside. Five monarch butterflies were fluttering inside the mesh walls that were decorated with flower petals, rocks, and leaves.

“How long will they stay in there?” Rindy asked, standing barefoot in a Peppa Pig bathing suit. 

“It depends,” Therese said, rising back up on her feet in a pair of shorts and Justice League T-shirt. “They’ll fly out whenever they feel like it.”

“Will more come back?”

“Yes.”

Rindy ran around to cling her arms tightly onto Therese’s waist. She dug her chin into denim, peering up at the younger woman.

“I love my butterfly garden!”

“I’m glad, honey,” Therese smiled, palming the child’s forehead. 

Carol lowered her corn of the cob during supper and watched Therese suck barbecue sauce off her thumb across from her on the patio table where they sat and ate outside.

“Mommy, can we bring the monarchs in my room?” Rindy set her plastic Spongebob cup down with her mouth wet of sticky pineapple mango juice. It didn’t matter which mother answered, because she loved her biological and stand-in, equally.

“They belong outside,” Carol gently spoken. 

“What if it rains?” Rindy questioned. She swirled a piece of her cut-up hot dog in a glob of ketchup on her Dixie plate before popping it into her mouth. She wasn’t having ribs, asparagus, or corn of the cob. Her picky appetite settled for boiled hot dog, buttered bread, and baby carrots from the fridge.

“Rain won’t hurt them,” Therese joined in. “They might stick around in the net. If not, that’s okay. You’ll get more when it’s sunny again.”

“When I talked to Grandpa on the phone, he says that you can borrow his magnifying glass the next time you visit,” Carol explained, swallowing her food.

Rindy cheered and kicked her feet excitedly. Therese tore more barbecue-lathered meat off the rib bone with her teeth, while Carol was reaching for more corn on the serving plate.


End file.
